


from the depths of the sun

by amosanguis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Virus, Angst, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spock’s sick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the depths of the sun

-z-

 

**_“Spock’s sick.”_ **

 

That much was obvious as Kirk blinked, tried to focus, tried to stop the world from spinning and taking his feet from under him.

Then the Vulcan fist slammed against his ribs and something crunched. Coughing and sputtering, he fell backwards against the command console.

 

**_“It’s some kind of a Vulcan virus.”_ **

 

“Arrogant slime,” Spock was in his face, snarling as he ran long claws down his captain’s face. “Think you can conquer the universe alone,  _Jim_?”

 

**_“It’s similar to rabies. Rage, foaming at the mouth, all that wonderful shit. Except that with Vulcans, physical characteristics begin to change – they’re usually the first signs. Longer nails, sharper ear points, and you’ll love this, they grow fucking_ fangs _.”_**

 

Kirk was still trying to draw a decent breath. He was just glad that Bones had been able to get everyone off the bridge when Spock had carefully stalked in, black eyes lit with madness, a trail of foam dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

And now Spock was staring into his eyes, upper lip twitching as a feral growl came from deep within his chest; blood and foam steadily dribbled from his mouth. Kirk saw the lights gleaming off the elongated fangs and he hated himself for missing those first signs.

 

**_“Is there a cure?”_ **

 

“Spock-“

The Vulcan hand clamped onto his throat cut him off and threatened to break his wind pipe.

 

**_McCoy ran a hand through his hair._ **

 

“Don’t you ever shut UP?” Spock shouted, throwing the captain away and watching with a smile as Jim’s head connected with the railing.

Another snarl and Spock was in Jim’s face, almost nose-to-nose with him. Kirk could smell the disease on his first officer’s breath and fought the urge to vomit.

 

**_“Bones! Is there a cure?”_ **

 

The sound of the doors to the turbo lift opening caught Spock’s attention and Kirk used the moment to deliver a punch of his own squarely in the Vulcan’s eye.

This only further enraged Spock as he caught the punch and pulled the human closer.

 

**_“No, Jim.”_ **

 

“No!” McCoy’s voice was drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears as Spock began raining blow after blow on Kirk's head and ribs.

 

**_“No, Jim.”_ **

 

And just as quickly as this had all started, it was over. Spock’s fist froze mid-strike before the entire Vulcan’s body shuddered and collapsed in a heap on top of Kirk.

 

**_“Spock’s sick.”_ **

 

“What-?” Kirk grabbed McCoy by the shoulders trying to form the question but his lungs weren’t co-operating and sparks were dancing in his vision.

 

**_“Is there a cure?”_ **

 

“I’m sorry,” McCoy gently lowered Kirk to the ground, dropped his phaser, and pulled out his med kit.  "I'm so sorry."

 

**_“No, Jim.”_ **

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
